


ERROR CODE

by betascribbles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betascribbles/pseuds/betascribbles
Summary: After a very slow boring day at work they learn about something interesting from a coworker. They learn about a club that sells a code that simulates drunkness in androids.





	ERROR CODE

     Work at the office was rather boring that week, there wasn't very many cases and the ones they had, fell flat. They spent their time sitting at their desk looking through paper work, a task Hank found extremely tedius. His attention moved from the papers in his hand up to the android now sitting on his desk.  
     "Hey now, you gotta sit on my desk, what's wrong with yours?" Hank exclaimed, looking up to Connor who had a annoyed look on his face. The amount of sass and personality Connor has developed in the past two years after the revolution amazes Hank everyday. He can sense the sigh coming and he interrupts before it happens. "What Connor? Spit it out boy what do you want?" He questioned.  
    "Sorry Hank, I've gone through all the papers you've given me and data cataloged all of them... Are you sure there isn't anything more interesting we could do?" Connor spoke, a hint of irritation in his voice.  
    "What do I look like? Trust me I've been harrassing Fowler daily for something, but even he has barely anything to do. Just a slow week is all. Im sure it will pick up, always does.." Hank reassured, but Connor looked unpleased with his response.  
    "Maybe we could get out of the office today, the weather is sunny, 77 degress, and only a 5% chance of rain. Perfect to go for a walk." He finishes with a hopeful smile. Hank sighs and rises from his desk.  
    "All right kid," He agreed, pushing his chair in. "Excuse to get a decent lunch".  
     Connor jumped down from his seat on the desk with a smile. Any excuse to get out of the office he will take. While walking out of the building they heard a few officers poking at a magazine, an add for a club was at the front. One of the officers looked too the two and began to joke.  
    "Looks like you don't have to drink alone anymore Hank" the officer said with a chuckle, holding up the magazine. They both stopped to see what they where taking about. Hank rose his eyebrow to the statement.  
    "And why would that be?" Hank spoke lightheadedly. Taking the magazine into his hand. Looking more confused as he read the add.  
    "Fuck would you look at that, " he laughed, then began reading the add to Connor next to him, the other officer laughing at Connors confusion. "First ever club for both humans and androids, bring your Android friends to enjoy the pleasures of drinking with our state of the art technology which can simulate drunkness in androids." He smirks and looks to Connor, who looks very lost.  
    "That's interesting... but I don't completely know what that means. Why do humans even enjoy that?" His eyes squinted in confusion, Hank and the officers couldn't hold back there laughter.  
    "It's fun Connor, I'm a bit uh.. old for clubs now but back in the day, it was a good time to let loose." Hank explains, then says his byes to the officers there as they leave the building. The android continues to question.  
    "But why is being drunk fun? not being in control sounds terrible." Looking to Hank for an answer. Hank had to think about it for a second.  
    "Well, sometimes it can be good to not be in control, just care about enjoying yourself. You don't care about your crap, don't care if you look like a fool" he laughs thinking about some of his antics as a young adult and the dumb stuff he'd done. Connor begins to not look as lost and more curious.  
    "Sounds bizarre, I don't personally think it sounds fun but I'll take your word for it." He states. Hank then begins to get an idea.  
     "Maybe the best way for you to understand is to do it? We should check it out, I am curious, drunk fucking androids would be a good laugh." Hank suggests. Connor reluctantly agrees as Hank orders himself a burger.

* * *

 

     The rest of the day Connor worried about the night to come but tried to hide his anxiety. The concept of not being in complete control of his body or actions frightened him but also intrigued him enough to not back out. Once the sun set his panic became more evident.  
    “Connor you're gonna walk holes into my goddamn floor, are you really that nervous?” Hank questioned the pacing android. Connor looked over and stopped himself.  
    “Sorry Hank, just a bit uh.. anxious. Should I get ready? What does one wear to a place like this? Do I have to dance?” He begins asking many questions at once, giving no room for answers inbetween them. Hank laughed at the bot. Couldn't believe how much this was effecting him.  
    “Jesus Connor. Slow down will ya!” He interjected before answering his questions.        “Just put on something vaguely nice… I don't know, I'm an old man Connor, I haven't been to one of these in years. Now when you're there you do whatever you want. No obligations.” He assured, putting Connors thoughts at ease.  
    Connor threw on a dark pair of jeans and a white button up, looking in the mirror uncomfortably. Starring until he decides it will do.  
    “Come on Connor!! For fucks sake it isn't your wedding, get the fuck out here let's go.” Hank yelled from the living room, starting to wonder if this was worth it. Connor comes out awkwardly and shuffled out the door with him and into the car. The drive there was quiet Hank tried to calm Connor with storied from when he was younger and his experiences, saying nothing bad happened other then throwing up all over a club bathroom, which made Connor chuckle.

* * *

 

    They arrived at the club and Hank basically had to coaks the android from the car. With persistence they both entered the neon covered building. The music was already loud from outside. Hank couldn't believe he was walking into a club in his 50’s but it's the only way he knew Connor would go. The kid deserved to let loose for once.  
     “Haven't stepped foot in a club since I was in my 20’s, scene hasn't changed a fucking bit, well except for the androids” he gestures towards the dancing crowd, lights and strobes filled the dark establishment. Little blue lights on heads all over the place, mixed with an almost equal amount of humans. All drunk and moving to the loud music. Hank gestures towards the bar, where Hank will be spending his evening, you couldn't pay him to join the crowd.  
    They both sat at the busy bar and an android bartender turned towards them, the bar was stocked with every liqiour one could think of, Connor didn't understand why there was so many types.  
   “Double whiskey sour please.” Hank ordered. She began making the drink and turned her attention to Connor.  
   “Can I get you something sweet heart?” She asked him, with a smirk on her face. Connors eyes widened and looked to Hank. Hank snorted and answered for him.  
    “So how does someone like him get a drink here?” Hank questioned. A smile grew on her face. Looking over to Connor again.  
     "First time here love?” She asked, lauging at the androids apparent fear. He nodded nervously. “Alright, so it's simple, your first “shot” is 24.99, you place your hand on this sensor and allow it to send the code.” She gestures towards a screen with a handprint infront of them.

    “What will it do to me?” He squints at her. She chuckles before responding.  
   “It simulates drunkness, the code will temporarily rework your system, lower your sythetic heart rate and breath, lower motorskills, vision, and clouds your thoughts, making it harder to concentrate, manipulate heat sensors and it will also interject an endorphin like data to your processor, making you well, nice and happy.” She finishes with a smile. Connor frowns at the idea.  
   “That sounds awful,” he says honestly. Hank stops him and tells the bartender to put $25 on his tab for the shot.  
   “Common boy, trust me you will enjoy yourself.. hopefully..” the last part he mumbles to himself. Connor sighs and puts his hand onto the screen, he wasn't going to chicken out. The code is sent and Connor takes his hand off.  
   “I don't feel any different…” he states. The bartender is laughing loudly now.  
   “You will, first shot won't be crazy, but give it a few minutes.” he begins getting small error codes and can feel a deterioration in his vision but only slight. After a few minutes his smiling to Hank stating its not as bad as he thought. Hank could tell he was getting slightly tipsy and couldn't help but laugh at the giddy android next to him.  
   “See I told you you'd come around, how about another boy, waving to get the busy bartenders attention. She sends the code again to the screen and Connor put his hand on less hesitantly this time.  
    The second “shot” impacts him more quickly. Error codes becoming more frequent and he felt a weird sense of ease. Hank watched in amazement at seeing Connor show his first real interest in music. He's bobbing his head side to side to the music with a ear to ear smile.  
    “Can I ...get one more?” He asks, he's beginning to have a slight delay in his speech pattern. Hank sighs, this is going to cost him a fortune, but the android looks happy, so he complies. Connor takes the third “shot” and smiles to Hank.  
     “I'm gonna look around!” He exclaims, standing from the chair he feels his legs are slightly unstable and he can feel a heat rise in his head. It was such an odd feeling, but he somewhat liked it. Hank told him to be careful before the walked away towards the crowd. Hank orders him self another drink.  
'this is gonna be a long night’ he thought to himself, taking a swig.Connor found himself at the edge of the endless looking crowd of people. Bodies human and Android moving in unison, and hands all over eachother. He felt awkward just standing there but he didn't know what to do as he knew no one in the crowd. It wasn't long before a small group in the crowd turned towards him, compromised of a female android, a male android and human male. They gesture him to join them in the crowd which stunded the android for a moment before moving towards them. His senses becoming very clouded and compromised, but he followed their movements and moved his hips with the music.

    After many songs he felt like he wasn't completely relaxed yet, ‘another shot would help’ he thought. He suggested the group leave for a shot and they followed him to a bar close to where they where on the dance floor. The club had many scattered around to keep up with the business. Without thinking he added it to Hanks tab and put his hand on the screen. This one impacted him almost immediately and the group stumbled back into the dancing crowd. He could only focus on the music and let himself move to it freely.

* * *

 

    Hank sat at a table at the bar and at this point he'd lost sight of the android. It had been hours sense he had left Hank at the bar. He looked at the time, 3am.  
    “Christ almighty,” he mumbled, getting up from the seat “better find the fucking em.” He moved towards the crowd, looking over people searching for him. It took quite awhile before he found him and he stood somewhat shocked at what he saw. The bot was grinding on the dancefloor inbetween a man and a woman, kissing the man I'm front of him. He looked utterly trashed.  
   “Fucking christ, time to split up a party” he pushed his way through the crowd, until he got to the group of them. He awkwardly tapped Connor on the shoulder, looking away as to not make things to uncomfortable. Connor looked towards the tap and smiled.  
    “Haaank!!! Look I made friends!” His words were very slurred and had a giant grin on his face. Hank rolled his eyes and begrudgingly waved to the intoxicated group.  
    “Time for you to go home lover boy, parties over, come on!” Pulling him from inbetween the two, they where clearly steadying the android because he immediately almost fell to the ground. Hank groaned as he put an arm under Connors shoulder to him out of the club. The whole time Connor was trying to look back and wave to his new “friends”, making bringing him out even harder. They stopped at the bar before leaving to pay the tab. He sat Connor down on a chair and went to a screen to pay.  
    “$200 fucking dollars?!” He exclaimed loudly, he turned to Connor who looked like he was on another planet at this point. He sighed and placed his card to the machine and helped the boy out. He was also going to have to call a cab, after drinking a decent about himself.  
    The whole car ride Connor swayed back and forth to the radio, often falling into Hank or the car door making the car ride especially irritating. Though every time he felt angry he would see the dumb smile on his companions face and he'd let it go.  
Hank groaned towards Connor as he paid the cab and helped him out of the car towards the house. The android could hardly walk at all at this point, but they eventually made it into the house. Before closing the door Connor screamed to the cab driver to have a good night, loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood.  
    “Connor!!! Shut the fuck up!!!” He slammed the door and carried the bot to his room. He had a bed which was basically just there for him to sit and read on, due to the bot not needing sleep. Only occasionally would he go on sleep mode for software updates. He shoved the drunk bot onto the bed.  
    “Do not move!” He ordered, even though he was already beginning to get up. “Connor, go into sleep mode for the night or I swear I will knock you out boy” he spoke, trying not to laugh at the drunk android but he burst out laughing when the bot made one last attempt to get up but fell right back onto the bed.  
    “Sleep.. well.. you know what I mean..” he gave a soft smile before putting a blanket over the bot and leaving the room. Christ he needed sleep himself, that was so much more then he ever bargained for.

* * *

 

    The next morning Connor woke to an internal alarm he must have set before going into sleep mode. Thankfully sleep mode allowed him to run diagnostics and slowly return his body back to normal. Some senses where still lagging a bit which made him feel groggy but aside from that he felt normal again. It took a few moments before his memory software kicked in properly and he felt somewhat horrified.  
'shit.’ he thought, 'i kissed a stranger, and wasted a ton of Hanks money.’ he laid in fear for the rant he was going to get. He feels embarrassed but he remebers that he genuinely had fun. That part surprised him.         He rose from the bed and groaned at the slight delay he still felt. He dragged himself out of the room and into the kitchen. Hank sat at the table with a coffee and smiled at the groggy android.  
   “He finally rises! Not looking so hot son.” He jests. Connor sits at the table awkwardly.  
   “I'm sorr-” he says before Hank cuts him off.  
   “Save it kid, looks like your bodies punishing you for me” he jokes. Beginning to laugh at the idea of a robot hangover, incredible. “Now don't expect we will be going back there anytime soon, cost me a damn fortune”.  
    Connor smiles at him appreciatingly. They spend the rest of the day just watching tv. Connor occasionally going into sleep mode to fix the rest of his errors. Hank felt there excursion was a success.


End file.
